Hunter
"Watch out for those claws. They will tear your mech right apart from under ya." - Training Captain Parker of the UoS Description The Corre Republic needed a WarMech that could be deployed behind enemy lines and continue the fight for maybe even weeks at a time. Thus, the Hunter was born. With offensive weapons that are entirely energy based, this design successfully can inflict heavy damage to its enemies all while not needing to worry about ammo. When in close quarters combat, the Hunter really shines as it can use its retractable claws to disable and cripple WarMechs and armored vehicles quickly. It would be smart for commanders to withdraw forces from being locked in melee combat against a Hunter and launch long-range fire at them. This reduces the likelihood of exceptional losses, but the Hunter comes equipped with a few other additions to assist it in escaping damaging enemy attacks. History Historically the Corre Republic has remained behind when it comes to vast technological advancements in its WarMechs. It isn't that they are inept or flawed, but that the Republic R&D places a higher priority on building in mass, whereas other nations may focus more on durability and deadlier weaponry. The Hunter, however, changes all of this. While it is by no stretch the most powerful unit in the RAF, it is certainly one of the bolder moves in that it comes equipped with purely energy-based ranged weaponry, and also includes melee weapons. When the Hunter was first rolled out, officers in Polau didn't know how to deal with it adequately. Being able to fight viciously in urban environments, a pike of Hunters ravaged the defense forces on Phillip VII. If it had not been for a mass of Polaun military assets deployed, the new designs would have secured the capital. Weapons & Equipment The Hunter was the first WarMech in the Corre Republic that was energy based to see mass production. Its standard deployment comes with four chest repeaters, two shoulder mounted phase II focus beams, and two savage claws mounted to either forearm. Without a doubt, the Hunter is a monster in short-range. For its defensive capabilities, it can be deployed with two energy shields that emit from under its forearms to protect the machine from energy and plasma weaponry. The shields do have some effectiveness against ballistic rounds but are weak against missile fire. It also has both jump and boost capability giving it a level of agility rarely seen on the battlefield. Variants * HNTR - D2 The special force RAF unit known as the Deep Strike Shock Troopers deploy a different model of Hunter. Both of the Phase II Focus Beams are replaced for 5-Pack Buster Missile Launchers. This provides them with a severe punch at longer range. In addition, the four chest repeaters are swapped out for Phase I focus beams giving the Hunter a lethal precision that lances through its enemies. Notable Pilots * Tiko Lewang As the warlord of his criminal gang in Polau, Tiko has used his customized Hunter to deliver a number of solid victories against government forces. After several close calls, the military was called in but the warlord was able to defeat them. He has since not been seen and is believed to be evacuating Polau. * Captain Peter Toan It has been rumored that Peter managed to defeat multiple ORCA WarMechs when his company was ambushed when investigating a facility on Serenity. After his forces were battered with long-range weapons fire, the Captain rushed into melee with the orcan units and literally slashed their enemies apart. Gallery Hunter WM_F-R.jpg Hunter WM Lt-Rt.jpg Hunter WM_F-R_b_w.jpg|Hunter Warmech black and white Hunter WM_Lt-Rtb_w.jpg|Hunter Warmech black and white side angle Appearances "Rise of the Inquisitor" "Judgment Day" "Rain of Fire" Category:Lore Category:Warmechs